


March

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Confession, Crying, Domestic Bliss, Drinking & Talking, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, I love yous, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Abuse, but like low key, idk what else to tag, mentioned domestic violence, minor blood, sometimes, sword fights, talks about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “You’ll cuddle me right?” The king pouts slightly.“Yes I will sleepy boy.” Jisung smiles and gets him fully undressed down to his under shorts and shirt.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 50
Kudos: 368





	March

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH New chapter whores I have no fucking idea what I wrote so let me know if I'm missing tags!

Min lays back, his head on the couch cushions. He doesn’t want to move let alone put his crown on right now. His head is pounding, his nose a little stuffed and he overall just feels like shit. 

He knows he has to get up soon, he has an arranged outing with Joonwoo. On his free day of all days. Just the thought of it is making him gag. 

Over the past several days he’s been forced into different dates with the four men. Most have been horrible. The only one he’s tolerated is Youngsoo, and that’s only because he’s relatively quiet and meek. 

So far these dates have been short, today is the first time he has to spend an extended amount of time with anyone.  _ Of course  _ it’s Joonwoo too. The man has made it all too clear already that he wants to sleep with him. 

He’s flirting is past the cute stuff and gone right into down right raunchy and cringe worthy. 

Jisung has been extremely absent from his life over the past few days and he’s sad. He misses him. Even if they’re not acting upon their feelings he likes to just be around him. He likes to spend time with the kids too. 

He’s positive Jisung is distancing himself on purpose. He doesn’t blame him but it still hurts his heart. 

“Your highness, are you ready to go?” Vera pops her head into his parlor. 

He just hums, “Just give me a moment.” 

“Of course.” 

A few seconds later Chan is inside and at his side, “what’s wrong?” He asks, sitting next to him. 

“I feel like ass.” Min says bluntly. 

“Do you actually or are you avoiding Joonwoo?” 

“I actually do.” The king mutters. “My head is pounding even more than usual and my whole body is aching.” 

“We’ll keep the outing brief then, and bundle you up. After you can lay in bed all day and I’ll have Lix make you soup.” Chan helps him stand. 

“Alright.” Minho pulls on a thicker jacket, skipping his tunic, he then wraps his cape around himself tightly. Chan loosely pins his crown in, but even in the way it currently is it makes his head hurt more. 

“I have a horrible feeling about this. This man has already told me seven different ways he wants to sleep with me without just out right saying it.” 

“Yeah he is eager, I can tell he makes you uncomfortable. I’ll be with you every second so don’t worry.” Chan buckles his cape and touches his face, “you are a little warm. I’ll have the nurses come up and give you some medicine as well.” 

The king just nods and absently wraps his arms around himself. He sniffles and looks longingly at his bedroom door. Wanting to crawl up into the warmth of his bed more than anything. 

They walk out and find Jin laying in the common room. Minho shakes his head at him. He wasn’t able to clear out the family room the last couple days so the proposal has been set back. But Hyunjin doesn’t mind, it’s giving him more time to plan, he said. 

Min sniffles again and keeps his head low, “twenty minutes that’s all. I physically can not keep my crown on any longer or I might actually cry,” 

“Okay you got it.” Chan squeezes his hand. 

The walk down to the gardens feels like it’s forever. He sees Joonwoo and instantly wants to turn around, he does not want to do this. 

“Your highness! I hope you’re excited for our date.” He grabs his hands instantly. Min pulls them away unable to hide his facial expression for once. 

“Joonwoo, unfortunately your outing isn’t going to be as long as planned. His highness is feeling a bit under the weather.” Chan explains. 

“Oh, how sad, I’m sure you can make it up to me in other ways your highness.” The man smirks and Minho actually feels his stomach turn. 

“Hopefully.” He fakes a smile and then offers his arm. Sending one last glance at Chan before they walk out into the snow. 

Joonwoo takes his arm and blatantly feels him up, fingers squeezing his bicep. 

“Your highness I hope this isn’t too forward, but you are the most stunning man I’ve ever seen.” He starts out. 

Min refrains from rolling his eyes, “thank you.” He mutters. His mind wanders a bit, he usually can control it but due to his weakened state he can’t. 

“I have to ask, are you and Bang Chan…?” 

“ _ No,  _ Chan is my advisor and closest friend, nothing more.” 

“Right of course, if he was anything more we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” 

The king just hums and walks through the garden, he absently listens to the man prattle on and on about nonsense. 

They end up under a tree on a bench and Joonwoo is nearly in his lap. Minho scoots over not wanting so much physical contact. 

“Have you?” 

“Have I what?” Min realizes he zoned out of the conversation entirely. 

“Have you actually slept with a man before?” Joonwoo smirks and leans forward, all the way into his personal space. 

“Yes, I thought that much was known.” He mutters. 

“What are you?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Well I mean, judging by your thi-“

He doesn’t finish his sentence, a snowball hitting him square in the jaw. Minho rears back his eyes wide. 

“Oh,” he whispers completely shocked. 

“What the hell?” Joonwoo growls. 

Min looks over and sees the light brown hair of a familiar child dart across the walkway into a snowbank. 

“I believe we might be subject to an ambush.” He smiles faintly. 

“What?” Joonwoo shrieks. 

“Not a particularly scary one.” He laughs and sees the twins pop up momentarily. 

Nabi shrieks as their eyes lock and throws a snowball, it hits his leg. 

“Children? I didn’t know there were children in the castle.” The younger man sneers. 

“These are just a few of them.” Minho stands up and walks down the pathway, leaving his suitor behind. 

He only gets a few steps away when he’s suddenly crashed into, he and the attacker flying back into the snow. Minho groans as the air is knocked from his lungs and his crown flies from his head. 

“Sorry!” Jisung shrieks looking down at him with wide eyes. 

“If you wanted on top of me just ask Sungie.” He mumbles. Jisung smacks his arm and pulls back, only for him to fall back down, all three children jumping on his back. 

“Hey!” He yells. 

Min laughs being trapped under all of them. 

“Did you do this on purpose?” 

“Do what? Tackle you?” 

“Set up an ambush, I’m supposed to be on a date you know.” 

Jisung blushes deeply and manages to get Hye off him, he tosses the little boy into the fresh snow making him giggle loud. 

“No, I didn’t know that. The kids and I were just playing. I can’t say I’m all that mad that they interrupted though.” Jisung smirks and wrestles the girls off too. They shriek as they’re tossed to the same spot as their brother. 

Sungie helps Minho up and brushes his clothes off. 

“Your highness?” Joonwoo stands to the side, glaring angrily at the children. 

“Just a moment.” Even as he says this he sneezes. 

“Are you sick? You shouldn’t be outside in this kind of state.” Sungie scolds him softly. 

“Mm, I'm going inside in a moment.” He yawns and shivers. 

Jisung turns to Joonwoo, “he needs to go in, you can continue your date another time. The king is too unwell.” He practically shoos him away. 

Chan appears at his side, “sir Joonwoo, I can escort you back inside.” He smiles. 

Minho hums and shuts his eyes, “come lay with me?” He asks in a soft voice. He wants Jisung to cuddle him and make him feel better. 

“Min,” Sungie smiles and touches his cheek, “we shouldn’t.” 

“Please?” He nearly whines. 

“Okay but the kids are coming too.” 

The king smiles and reaches down for Nabi’s hand, the small girl grabs on instantly. He watches Jisung bend down to grab his crown and offer his hand to Hye too. 

*

“Let’s get you into bed okay?” Jisung guides him into his room, he takes the remaining pins in his hair out and hands them to Nari. Hye takes his crown since it's already off. 

“Don’t let Nabi steal it.” Minho smiles softly. 

Sungie chuckles and unbuckles his cape and starts on his jacket. 

“Does anyone know you’re sick?” 

“Chan.” Min shrugs his jacket off and his own hands going down to his pants. “You’ll cuddle me right?” The king pouts slightly. 

“Yes I will sleepy boy.” Jisung smiles and gets him fully undressed down to his under shorts and shirt. Hye climbs into bed and sits down with a book,

The twins curling up too. 

Chunja coos in her cradle, rolling around in the soft material. 

Jisung strips himself down too and climbs up into his bed. Min instantly curls up on his chest. 

“Minnie, what wrong?” Nabi asks while playing with his hair. 

“Easy sweetheart, Minnie’s head hurts.” Jisung murmurs while easing her little fingers from his hair. 

“Minnie sicky?” She asks. 

“Yeah, we gotta take care of him right now.” 

All three kids gasp and hug him tightly. It makes him smile softly, he kisses the top of Hye’s head and feels the twins lay against his back. 

Jisung rubs his temples gently, trying to ease some of the pain. Min nearly moans, he buries his face in his neck and presses a leg between his. 

*

Minho coughs suddenly and wakes himself up. His eyes flying open, he feels a gentle hand in his hair and looks up. 

“You okay?” Jisung asks him softly, thumb tracing along his cheek bone. 

“Hmhm, forgot you were here.” He sits up slightly, feeling even worse now, “where did the kids go?” He asks while rubbing his eyes. 

“Hyunjin is entertaining them. I don’t want them to catch whatever you have.” Jisung rubs his back, fingers slipping under his shirt. 

“You shouldn’t be in my bed then love.” Minho sets his head in his hands, rubbing his temples wishing this headache would let up. Even if it’s just the slightest bit. 

“Someone has to take care of you.” Sungie sits up all the way too and then slips into his lap. He takes his face into his hands and rubs behind his ears and down his neck. 

Min moans softly pulling him closer, “mm gonna marry you.” He mumbles into his neck, tucking his face into his warm skin. 

Jisung giggles and kisses the top of his head, “I’ll hold you to that.” 

“Good.” 

The king wraps his arms around his waist, pulling them to be chest to chest. “I miss you so much.” He murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his throat. 

“I miss you too. I really hate watching these guys try and impress you. Way more than I thought I ever would.” Jisung scratches his fingers through his hair. 

“Two of them give me the fucking creeps.” 

“Why?” 

“Well one of them is nearly twenty years older than me and grossly sexual. And the second is your age and is far too eager to know about my sex life.” 

Min feels Jisung grip him tighter, he hums and nuzzles into him more. Happy to be wanted by Sungie again, even if it’s because he’s sick. 

Jisung lifts his chin and locks their lips suddenly, Minho squeaks against him, completely caught off guard. Especially as Sungie presses his tongue into his mouth and pushes him to his back. 

“Mm, what was that for?” The king asks as they break apart. They haven’t kissed in weeks. He wasn't expecting that. 

“I, don’t like the idea of others flirting with you.” Sungie mutters, he’s looming above him on all fours. 

If Min didn’t feel like death he would absolutely act upon his desires. 

“I told you you have nothing to worry about love.” He groans as Ji kisses along his jaw. The younger man bites under his ear and then just nuzzles into him. Letting out a deep sigh against his skin. 

“Did you leave a mark?”

Sungie pulls back and lifts his chin, “no…”

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” Min pulls him down by the waist so their bodies are pressed together again. He lifts his face and holds him like that. 

“It’s very mean to tease me while I’m sick you know.” He traces Jisung’s lower lip with his thumb, the younger opens and wraps his tongue around it. Min bites his lower lip watching him with greedy eyes. 

Usually he has some form of self control, but his sick hazed mind is making him throw all caution to the wind. 

“Fuck, Ji you better stop while you’re ahead.” He whispers, pulling his thumb from between his lips. 

Jisung just hums and nuzzles him again, he wiggles himself between his thighs and Minho wraps his legs around him. 

“I wanna suck you off.” Sungie whispers and Min nearly busts right there. He could listen to Jisung dirty talk for hours. 

“No fair, I’m sick,” the king whines quietly. 

“I said I wanna not, I want you to.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. 

Min does it back at him, “yeah but I wanna get you off too then.” Jisung shuts him up surprisingly with a kiss. The king hums and fights him for control, even in his weakened state he makes Sungie submit in seconds. 

Jisung whines and rocks his hips forward, “mm wait, just cuddle me for a second.” Minho whispers, he pulls the blankets around them and pushes Sungie to his back. 

The younger makes a soft noise of protest. Only seconds later Chan walks in with a bowl of soup. 

Min heard the front door of his chambers open this time. He will not be caught with Jisung eagerly grinding on him again. 

“Are you still alive in here?” Chan comes to the side of the bed and runs a hand through his hair gently. 

Min hums and just nuzzles into Sungie more, “tell me you have drugs for this headache.” He mumbles and slowly sits up. 

“I do, I also have, you’re both menaces, can’t be left alone for two seconds.” Chan presses into the spot on his neck where Ji just bit. 

“I’ve been asleep must have been a bug.” Minho shrugs and rubs his eyes. Chan just hums, “take this before another bug gets you. And you take this Sungie so you don’t catch whatever he has. Although you probably already have it since your tongues have been down each other’s throats.” 

“Not me.” Jisung takes the glass with a look of innocences. 

“Uh huh, should I keep the children out?” 

Minho nearly spits his medicine out, “they shouldn’t be in here while I’m sick anyway.” He murmurs. 

“Yeah sure. Make sure you finish this and drink water. I’ll be back in a few hours to give you more meds.” Chan knocks him over into the pillows making him whine. 

“Hmhm.” Min wraps back around Jisung, the second the door shuts the king hears it lock too. He pounces on Sungie, locking their lips happily. 

“You need to eat.” 

“I’ll eat you.” He kisses along his neck, biting softly, hands threading into his hair. Ji groans and tips his head back, his hands bunching in his shirt. 

“Min,” 

“Hm?” 

“Can you, not straddle me?” Jisung’s voice is soft, his cheeks red. 

The king moves off him instantly eyes wide, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think-“ 

“No, it’s not your fault.” Sungie takes his face in his hands and crawls on top of him. “It just makes me uncomfortable sometimes.” He murmurs. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, you don’t make me uncomfortable. I just don’t wanna start something and freak out midway.” Jisung kisses him again, wiggling himself between his legs. Minho threads his fingers in his hair, sniffling slightly. 

“Thank you for telling me.” He whispers as Sungie starts to kiss down his neck again. 

The king relaxes down into his bed, sliding his hands up Jisung’s shirt. He tips his head back giving him more access and hums softly, not stopping him as he marks all over his throat. 

He’s probably going to be trapped in his bed for the next few days anyway. 

Jisung bites down on his collarbone, his hips rolling forward slowly. Min reaches down and grabs his ass, “take these off.” He whispers while scooting his undershorts down. 

Sungie pulls back and takes his shirt off, Minho does the same and tugs him into his lap. His fingers trace across his abs and hips, nails scratching along his skin. 

“Promise you’re okay?” Min asks softly. 

“Promise.” Jisung straddles him and tugs gently on his hair as their lips connect again. “I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers. 

“I’ve missed you, it kills me not having you around.” Minho slips his hands under his shorts, gripping his ass, pulling him apart. Sungie groans his hips rolling slowly into him. 

“Let me suck you off please.” He whispers while biting his lower lip. Minho looks up chasing after his mouth, their tongues tracing together. 

“I have a better idea.” He smirks and rubs his palm along Jisung’s bulge, the younger whines softly. He bucks and hides his face in his neck, “what’s that?” 

Min hums and pulls his undershorts down all the way, lifting him up with ease to toss the material away. Sungie squeaks his hands on his shoulders, Minho looks up and kisses along his stomach. 

“We don’t have to.” 

“You have to tell me what first.” Jisung giggles their lips locking again. 

The king nips along his v-line licking the bites right after to soothe them. He slips a hand up and strokes his half hard member, thumb rubbing up over his slit and then back down his shaft. 

“You can suck me off,” Sungie squeals and leans down to kiss him again, Min grabs his jaw, not letting him rush between his thighs yet. The younger moans softly while caught in his grasp. 

“But get to too, at the same time.” The king smirks and suddenly flips Jisung so they’re back to chest. 

“O-oh…” Sungie arches already as Minho kisses down his back and buries his tongue in his ass. 

Min licks across his entrance and nips at his cheeks, “this okay?” 

“Fuck yes.” Jisung falls forward, his face lining up perfectly with Minho’s crotch. The king did not plan on having Ji’s first time giving head in this position. But he wants it so badly. His sick induced mind wants him in every way possible. 

He runs his hands over Sungie’s thighs and lays back, shifting his legs to straddle his face. Without the slightest hesitation the king licks along his shaft, hands gripping his hips. 

Jisung whines and nuzzles into his thigh, his eyes fluttered shut. Min sucks his tip into his mouth and presses him down slightly, letting his throat relax to take him in. The younger man scratches his legs and twitches, clearly a little overwhelmed already. 

Minho doesn’t let up though, he bobs his head slowly and swallows around him little by little. 

It’s been so long since he’s actually gotten his throat wrecked by anyone. He knows Jisung is more than capable of it. 

His own breath hitches as Sungie finally finds the strength to pull his undershorts down. His thin fingers wrapping around him. Min pushes his hips up pulling him from his mouth so he can look down at Ji. 

He has to remind himself not to buck up or thrust into his warmth, Jisung has never given head after all. 

The king shuts his eyes and tips his head back as Sungie timidly licks at his slit. His tongue like velvet on him. He takes in a breath and presses his own hips down as a reminder. 

To distract himself from Ji’s sloppy kisses to his cock he licks up his member again. His fingers digging into his hips. 

He takes him back into his mouth and bobs his head, pushing and pulling Sungie’s hips in a slow grind. 

The younger whines against him, twitching forward to thrust into his throat. 

Minho groans pushing him back up coughing slightly. Jisung timidly takes him into his mouth, sucking softly, his tongue trying to move around too. Min bites his lip and smiles. 

He’s so cute. Everything he does is cute even when it shouldn’t be. 

Sungie sucks on him a little harder and then pops off using his hand instead. Minho breathes deeply and sucks him back into his mouth, bobbing his head at a better pace this time. 

He relaxes his throat more and lets Jisung thrust into him messily. Little whines and whimpers leaving the younger man’s mouth as he gets closer and closer to his high. 

Minho grabs his hips firmly, guiding them on him. He lets his jaw fall open more and swallows around him. 

Jisung nips at his cock suddenly making him buck, “watch your teeth baby,” Min whispers while pulling off him.

“S-sorry,” Sungie whimpers. 

“You’re doing so good love.” Minho takes a hand off his hip and reaches for his hair. 

He feels completely worn out already. Sucking dick while sick wasn’t the best idea. He barely can breathe as is. 

Jisung takes him in further, nearly choking, Min pulls him off by his hair. “Easy babyboy, don’t push yourself so much.” He murmurs. 

He mouths at his cock again, tonguing at his slit, Jisung thrusts fully in his mouth and Minho moans his eyes rolling back. 

They continue like that, edging each other until they’re both shaking. 

Eventually Minho gets Ji on his back again and they’re messily making out. Hips grinding together, Jisung is completely curled around the king, his nails scratching down his back. Min bites along his neck and pulls him closer. 

“M-Minho-“ he cries into his shoulder. 

“Shhh baby, you’re okay, deep breath.” Minho whispers, he reaches between them and wraps his fingers around both their members. Jisung bucks hard and tosses his head back. 

His stomach tensing up as his orgasm starts to come over him. He thrusts up into his fist and Min watches with eager eyes as he releases across his chest. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” The king kisses along his neck, biting deep marks into his skin. Sungie whimpers his lower lip between his teeth. 

“W-want you.” 

Minho pulls back and grabs his legs, pushing Ji to his side a little bit. Sungie looks up at him with wide eyes, his hair splayed out against the pillows. Min leans over to his nightstand and grabs the oil again. Dripping it down Sungie’s thighs. 

He pushes his cock between his thighs and moans into his neck. Jisung threads his fingers into his hair, lifting his face to kiss him. Min rocks forward barely even able to kiss him because he’s so out of breath and needy. 

“I’d fuck you for real if I wasn’t sick.” He giggles against him. 

“You can while you’re sick too.” Sungie whines. 

“Next time I promise.” Minho holds his face and kisses him deeply. 

He fucks his thighs until his own high starts to build, Jisung moaning as if he’s actually being wrecked. Min can only imagine what he’ll sound like when he actually does. 

He bucks and cums hard, a loud whine leaving his own lips. Jisung squeaks, his hands in his hair pulling softly. 

“You’re so hot.” 

Minho laughs into his neck, falling between his legs now, “not at the moment.” He breathes out. 

“That’s not true.” Sungie kisses his cheek, both of them breathing heavily. The king pulls back slightly too much warmth crashing over his body. 

“Sungie it’s so hot.” He whines, kicking the blankets off. 

The younger hums softly and sits up, his fingers brushing across his forehead. “You don’t feel any warmer than you did before. It probably wasn’t the best idea to get off when you’re sick.” 

Min glares at him out of the corner of his eye, he grabs Ji around the waist and curls up on top of him. 

“It wasn’t my idea for once.” He smirks and kisses his cheek. 

“Hey,” Sungie giggles and wraps around him tightly. 

“We need to wash up.” Minho whispers. 

“We can do that in a bit, your heart is feeling like it’s going to come out of your chest old man.” 

The king scoffs and bites his neck again the younger yelps, “hey!” He shrieks trying to push him away. Minho hugs him close, nuzzling into him happily. 

“I’m two years older than you, don’t call me old.” 

Jisung stares up at him, his fingers tracing across his cheek. Min kisses his fingertips softly, “how are we going to go back to acting like the other doesn’t exist after this?” Sungie asks softly. 

“We don’t act like that.” Minho murmurs, he lifts one of Jisung’s legs up to his hip. Tracing his thighs gently. 

“We do, for the next couple weeks we’ll act like nothing is happening until we end up falling back into bed with each other.” 

The king sighs and rolls to his back, locking their hands next to them. “You know why we can’t be open about us. I want to be Sungie really I do.” 

“I know. It just, gives me whiplash sometimes.” Jisung curls up on his side, his head finding his shoulder. 

“Me too love.” Min kisses his forehead and wraps him in his arms tightly. “Hopefully soon we won’t have to hide.” 

*

Minho was laid up in bed for a week with the sudden illness that took over. He’s finally recovered enough to go back to normal duties for the most part. 

The past week was a blessing and a curse, being sick was awful. But he had Jisung holding him almost every night, nothing went past holding. Except for one night where neither of them could keep their hands to themselves. 

It ended with Jisung moaning loud and filled with three fingers. 

Now Min has to pretend he didn’t have Sungie spread open in his bed just days ago while he goes on ridiculous dates with these suitors. 

Currently he’s trapped with all four of them. Mae had the great idea to have them all interact. It’s making his skin crawl standing amongst them. Kangdae has made it all too clear that he’s pretty disgusted with even the thought of looking at Minho. 

Which is perfectly fine with him, although he knows for damn sure he’s already slept with several of his staff members. 

Seoyun has continuously given him the creeps, the older man has brushed his hands along his arms far too many times. Even now he’s been offering Min his arm all day and the king has refused to take it. 

Joonwoo is once again prattling on about something that Minho doesn’t care about. They’re currently walking down to where the guards are usually stationed and training. Joonwoo is insisting on the four of them showing off their strength. 

Kangdae seems to like the idea just to shut him up. Honestly the two princes and the nobleman seem very excited to show off their brute force, but Youngsoo does not. 

Min has learned the younger man is very quiet, he keeps to himself mostly. Although he does have interest in the king. Minho thinks he’s extremely closeted, but it’s just a guess. 

“So do you plan on challenging each other or my guards?” He asks as they walk. Joonwoo flips around, “which would you like to see your highness?” 

The king laughs, “whatever you want.” They walk down to the training room and the doors open. 

Instantly his mouth goes dry and his eyes lock onto the figure standing in the middle of several guards. 

Jisung. 

Jisung with just his undershirt on and untucked, sweat covering his body. His normally styled hair falling in his eyes. Minho averts his eyes before he starts drooling. 

He clears his throat and Jisung nearly drops the sword in his hand. He turns to face them and Min is met with his shirt untied and collarbone out. Healing love bites bruising his skin. 

“I’m here!” Hyunjin pushes through the doors, his silver hair down making him look even more androginistic than usual. 

“Oh you were invited?” Min laughs. 

“I wouldn’t miss a bunch of men fighting for anything.” Jin laughs and nearly skips over, he’s dressed in Minho’s family colors which isn’t abnormal. Black leather on the bottom and a ruby red tunic and cape. 

“Why did I even ask.” The king snorts. Jin grabs his arm and pulls him to the side. 

“Ji put some clothes on before I faint.” Hyunjin says dramatically while leaning across Min’s lap in the chairs they’re in. 

“I’m sorry am I supposed to be training new people?” Jisung raises his brows, leaning against his sword now. Minho bites his lips taking him in. It should be illegal to look this good in front of him. 

He might even make it so. 

“Did Seungmin not make it down?” 

Jisung snorts, and rolls his eyes, “he’s in a  _ meeting  _ with Bin.” 

Hyunjin gasps, letting out a loud laugh, “a scandal. You have to fire them your highness.” 

“Shush.” Minho laughs, he crosses his legs and looks at Jisung again, the younger man staring at him too. Their eyes lock and Min very obviously gives him a once over. 

“Can we borrow your training room?” He asks, Sungie hums, he dismisses the guards he was training. 

“What for?” 

“The suitors want to fight for his honor.” Hyunjin giggles. 

“Oh so you’re stopping my training for games your highness?” Jisung cocks his head to the side. It takes all of Minho’s willpower not to snatch him up and take that smug look off his face. 

_ Your highness.  _

Sungie hasn’t publicly called him that in weeks, for good reason too. 

“You don’t want to join?” Min leans on his hand a small smirk on his face. “I don’t think I need to prove my strength anymore to you.” Jisung steps down from the slightly elevated platform, he sheathes his sword and moves closer to them. 

Behind him the suitors are picking up different weapons, Joonwoo stripped out of his upper layer completely. 

“What are they hoping to get out of this?” Jisung leans against the arm of Minho’s chair. 

The king absently touches his back, fingers tracing his muscles. 

“Fuck if I know.” He murmurs. 

Sungie laughs, “you weren’t kidding when you said one was as old as our fathers.” 

“Is this the first time you're actually seeing them?” Hyunjin asks while leaning on his hand. “Also where is my boyfriend?” 

“Yes it is. I’ve avoided it until now. Although I’ve seen one before, but it was brief.” 

“I thought he was with me but considering he’s not in your lap I’m not sure where he is.” 

“So does that mean you’re alone?” Jin gasps. 

“Well considering I’m literally in the training room surrounded by guards, and Sungie is here I think I’m okay.” Min runs his fingers along Ji’s belt. 

“Oh can you clear out the family wing tonight since I don’t have prying ears?” Hyunjin asks with a small pout. 

“Yes I can.” 

“Your highness!” Joonwoo jumps down in front of them. Minho forces his eyes off of Jisung and to the other man. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you ready?!” 

“Hmhm.” 

Min hears Jisung let out a noise and he jumps up, “not those!” He climbs back up the platform and Minho forces himself not to ogle at this ass. 

“You  _ love  _ him.” Jin leans on his shoulder with a smirk. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re so disgustingly in love with Jisung I could cry.” 

Minho blushes deeply, “I have no comment on that.” Yeah he might be, Jin doesn’t have to point it out though. 

“You’ve started doing the, ‘I wanna touch him anytime he’s near me’ thing.” 

“Have not.” Min rolls his eyes, he watches Jisung up on the floor with the four suitors. Joonwoo has him cornered at the moment, Seoyun just behind him too. 

Kangdae is staring over at him longingly, Minho realizes however that the prince isn’t drooling over him. He’s drooling over Hyunjin. 

Good thing Chan isn’t here, he’d rip his head off. 

“You have, when he was just sitting with us you had your hand on his back and nearly his ass. Just openly be together Min, who gives a fuck if he has a bitch ass wife. You guys are so good together.” 

“Jin the  _ entire  _ kingdom will give a fuck if the guy I want to marry is already married.” Min whispers back. 

“They’re gonna give a fuck that he was married  _ before  _ too, either way people are gonna whine about what you do.” Hyunjin leans over more, “besides then you two can actually live together in peace. Not these secret sleepovers like we’re kids again shit.” 

The king shakes his head, “it’s not just about him being married. His kids are involved, and people are going to think I’m passing this law just for him.” 

“Min, people are going to think that either way.” Hyunjin turns his face, “Channie and Seungmin are always gonna tell you to wait. But I’m gonna tell you to go for it, your entire life you’ve been forced into growing up and acting like an adult when you’re still a kid. You’ve never had the chance to be happy and take a break on your own terms. Jisung is your chance.” 

Minho sighs, “stop it. I would have had that outlook as a prince or when I first took the throne but not now. My people come before me, that’s how it has to be.” 

Hyunjin hums next to him, “fine, last time I give any of my ground breaking advice to you.” 

In front of them Jisung now is facing off with Joonwoo it seems, Minho raises his brows unsure of why Sungie is suddenly in the circle. He watches as the suitor lunges forward with his sword and Jisung almost laughs at him. 

Min leans on his hand, watching Sungie, it’s been so long since he’s seen him use his skill. 

Jisung pulls his sword from his belt and lets Joonwoo come at him, swinging wildly. Sungie twists and spins the handle of his sword. He easily steps forward and knocks the suitor off balance, one leg going behind him to trip him. 

Minho has to hide his smile as he sees Joonwoo scramble away from Ji. His eyes wide. Clearly he had not been expecting Jisung to know what he was doing and then some. Which just shows how much of an idiot he is considering Sungie was literally training the guards when they walked in. 

Jisung swings down and then kicks him in the stomach. 

“Now you’re gonna get it.” Joonwoo growls and launches himself forward. 

Min moves forward in his chair watching Sungie easily deflect him. His shirt raises up and unties more, exposing his chest and defined hips. 

The king can’t look away, lower lip between his teeth. God Jisung is so fucking good looking. 

“You’re drooling.” Jin giggles. 

“I know.” 

Joonwoo slices hard the tip of his blade catching Ji’s shirt, it rips across his abs and Minho groans. 

“I’m going to die.” 

“Fuck, Min your boyfriend is hiding muscles under his baggy shirts.” 

“They’re not hidden for me.” Min smirks. 

“Yeah the bite marks all over him tell me that.” 

Jisung crouches down and spins on his knees swiping Joonwoo’s feet out from under him with his arm. In seconds he has his sword pointed to his throat, daring him to get up. 

Minho sags in his seat, actually feeling himself stir in his pants. He should not be this turned on watching Jisung fight someone. 

Sungie looks up, sweat dripping down his brow, their eyes lock and Min licks his lips. 

Don’t do it. 

Don’t drag him from this room. 

Don’t pin to a wall and wreck him. 

“Fuck me.” He whispers, this is so unfair. 

Jisung’s face whips to the side as a sword swings up and slashes across his cheek. He cries out and stumbles back. Minho isn’t even off his chair yet before Hyunjin is over with two daggers pressing to Joonwoo’s neck. 

“The match was over dirty fighter, don’t be fucking petty and land a cheap shot.” He growls and slices across his face too. 

Minho jumps up on the platform, blood dripping down Sungie’s cheek. He quickly realizes it's coming from his left eye. He watches as a sudden rage fills the younger’s face. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He snarls and presses his sword between his legs, threatening Joonwoo’s dick. “Now he’s  _ really  _ not gonna fucking like you.” 

Min grabs Jisung around the waist before he can drive his sword up. 

“Hey, look at me.” He turns him around and takes his face in his hands. Sungie squirms, “I’m fine.” 

“No, let me see.” 

“Min I’m fine.” Jisung glares, the cut is under his eye thankfully. Minho holds him still, “you’re not fine-“

“Stop touching me! I’m not a fucking damsal that needs to be saved. I’m not your charity case!” Sungie shoves him away shocking him completely, the younger man storms from the room. 

The king stares, unsure of what just happened. 

“Your highness-“ 

“Don’t.” He cuts Seoyun off, feeling incredibly confused, he looks to the side and then walks out. Hyunjin follows after him, “Min!” 

“What the hell was that? Why’d he push me away? He yelled at me!” Minho mumbles, his brows furrowed. 

“Just leave him be for a second, he needs to cool down.” Hyunjin grabs his hand. Chan walks through the doors ahead of them. 

“What the hell is going on? Why is Jisung bleeding?” He rushes over to them, “are you okay?” Chan grabs his hands and looks him over. 

“I’m fine.” The king mutters. 

Chan looks to his boyfriend, “what’s wrong?” 

“One of the suitors challenged Ji, he won, the suitor was petty and slashed across his face when he wasn’t looking. Minho went to help and Jisung got mad and pushed him away.” Hyunjin explains quickly. 

“Okay, well let’s just give him some time to cool down.” 

*

Minho is confused and upset for the rest of the day. 

_ ‘I’m not a fucking damsal.’  _ Those words keep replaying over and over in his mind. Is that how Ji perceives their relationship? 

That’s exactly what he was afraid of. He didn’t want Jisung to think he’s only helping him to sleep with him. Or that he’s helping him for just his sake. 

Now the end of the day has come and he hasn’t seen Sungie or the kids. His head hurts and his heart is confused. He wasn’t trying to treat him like a damsel, he was just worried about him. 

He trudges down to the kitchen, finding the staff hard at work.

“Oh no, why are you in here?” Lix asks with a small smile. Min sighs and pulls up a chair, “why am I ever here?” 

Felix pets his head in the middle of his crown, “what’s wrong? Do I need to call back up?” 

“She’ll want to hear this so probably.” Minho leans against the wooden table and Felix rushes off to find Matilda. 

“Your highness, I didn’t know you were down here.” Lucia’s soft voice makes him look up. 

“Lucia, hi. I, come down here when I need to pretend I’m not the king sometimes.” He laughs softly. 

She smiles and comes next to him, “how have you been settling in? I’m sorry I haven’t been able to check in with you earlier but I’ve been ill for the past week.” 

The young mother hums and sets her basket of vegetables on the table. “You’ve been more than generous your highness, the girls are doing so much better, I am too. The first few days I didn’t know what to do work myself, but Jisung suggested I find something to keep me busy while the children were away.” 

“Is that how you’ve ended up down here?” 

“Yes, I’ve always loved to cook, and it keeps me busy. Not to mention all of the kitchen staff are so incredibly caring. I really can not thank you enough for all that you’ve done for us.” 

“I haven’t done much, all I’ve done is given you a space to be as you want to be. You and your girls are doing everything else.” Minho smiles. 

“Your highness are you distracting more of my staff members?” Matilda’s voice makes him turn, “it’s never on purpose.” He snatches a bun off the tray Lix takes from the oven. 

“What can we do for you this evening?” 

“Oh am I a bother?” He starts to stand, the elderly woman smacks him in the leg with a spoon, “sit your royal ass down and talk to us.” 

He laughs and rubs the spot she smacked, “ow.” 

Lucia picks up her basket and moves to the table behind them, giving them privacy. 

“What has your future husband done to upset you this time?” Matilda stands and grabs two tea cups, she pours tea into both and then tops them with Brandi. 

“I don’t need to be drunk to cry about my boy problems.” 

“No but you I get more to the point this way.” Felix giggles. Min rolls his eyes but takes a drink from his cup, he then takes the bottle and downs a bit from that as well. 

After a few more drinks he’s a bit buzzed and singing like a canary. He’s whining about how confused Jisung makes him sometimes, without actually saying Ji’s name. 

“I’ve tried to do everything correctly, I’ve given him space when he needs it. I always check in on him if he seems like he wants me to too. But I don’t force myself into his days either. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” He pushes his hands into his hair, nearly knocking his crown off. It’s hanging in by a few threads. 

“Maybe he does just need space Min, I mean you guys normally go weeks without doing anything. But now you’ve gone a week together. Behind closed doors but still together.” Felix suggests. The kitchen has been closed for a while, Lix, Matilda, himself and Lucia have stayed behind just quietly talking. 

A little while ago Min had staff go and clear the family wing for Jinnie. Which has brought a grumpy Seungmin and Changbin down for tea, Jeongin also ended up in the kitchen too. But he came down looking for his boyfriend. 

Felix now is happily perched in his lap, Innie nuzzled into his neck happily. Seungmin is holding Changbin around the waist the two of them wrapped around each other as well. 

All the happy couples make the king sick. He hates how much he envies his friends sometimes, but for once he’d like to be the object of someone’s affection. 

In the morning he’ll realize his moping was pitiful and pathetic, he’ll scold himself for acting like such a child. But right now in his minority intoxicated state all he wants to do is cry and curl up in his bed. Which he can’t even do. He wishes Chan was around to hug him and tell him it’s gonna be okay but that also isn’t an option. 

Considering Chan is probably getting his brains fucked out or he’s doing the gut rearranging. 

“Why are you drunk and crying?” Seungmin asks, having missed his entire rant about Jisung. 

Felix clicks his tongue, “don’t be mean, you just got here.” 

Min takes in a breath and nuzzles into his own arms, he feels so stupid. How pathetic he must look, crying because Jisung said one mean thing to him. 

Maybe he should just give him space, maybe he’s pushed too much lately. Maybe Jisung doesn’t actually want him as much as he does. 

Felix and Matilda catch the others up on what’s happened between the two. Changbin surprisingly gets up and hugs him tightly, Bin of all people knows about his relationship insecurities. 

While they were each other’s firsts, for nearly everything they never actually dated. But they have always shared their secrets with each other. Min even at sixteen was afraid of never being loved, afraid of being alone. 

Changbin has also confided in him when he’s had problems with Seungmin. They’ve been each other’s support throughout the years. 

“He’ll come around, you gotta think about all the shit he’s been through Min. He’s probably not used to someone caring about him like you do. It might scare him.” Bin kisses his forehead and wipes his tears. 

The king sighs and leans against his hand, they all take another shot. There’s no time like now for all of them to get drunk. 

“Your highness, you’re talking about Jisung right?” Lucia asks him a little while later. Everyone is slowly moving to their guest bedrooms for the evening. 

“Yes. I’m sorry you had to listen to me cry like a child.” 

“No, don’t apologize. I clearly infringed upon your safe place. But I just wanted to ask if it’s not inappropriate.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Jisung, he’s a very strong fighter right?” She asks softly. 

“Yes he is. One of the best I’ve ever seen, I’m not sure where he got his training because it’s different from how any of us fight.” Minho explains softly. 

“I, have talked to him quite a bit since I’ve been here. Our children are becoming great friends, so we often see each other. I know he is who you’re also helping, he disclosed it to me once and we’ve spoken about the things we’ve been through.” 

Min nods listening to her every word. 

“I don’t want to speak for him, but he most likely had that sort of reaction today because battle and swordsmanship is something he’s seen extremely skilled in. A lot of the things he worries about sometimes is not being perceived as a man because of the things that have happened to him. His job here, training and showing his skills is one of the ways that most likely reassure him that he is a man and he is masculine. I don’t know if I’m making much sense.” Lucia looks down, her hands bunched in her skirts. 

“No continue.” 

“Well, by the sound of it he was, impressing you with his skill. He felt powerful, when he was struck that most likely made him feel like he couldn’t even do what he’s good at correctly. When you tried to check up on him he probably was ashamed and embarrassed, not because of anything you’ve done but because he’s seen as a victim in a way that he’s usually strong.” 

Minho takes in her words, what she says makes a lot of sense. 

“Thank you, I’m going to give him space until he wants to talk with me again. I’m glad the two of you are able to be there for each other.” He smiles and squeezes her hand wishing her a quiet good night. 

In the guest room he does exactly what he’s wanted to all night. He crawls into bed and wallows in his self pity. 

*

A couple days pass and Minho hasn’t seen Jisung, there’s council today so he will actually see him. But he has a horrible feeling Ji won’t want to speak with him for some reason. 

Currently he’s killing time in the garden, wanting to be alone. The snow is still falling and it’s still freezing, winter seems like it isn’t going away any time soon. 

He kicks at the ground digging his boot into the snow until he hits the frozen ground below. 

He seriously needs to get over himself, this moping around is getting past the point of pathetic. 

“Hey! You’re in big trouble!” Minho looks up and is suddenly tackled by three angry children. He nearly falls off the bench he’s on due to their force. 

“Oh no what have I done?” He laughs softly, arms around the kids. 

Hye scrunches his nose up, “where you been!?” 

“How come haven’t played with us?!” Nari adds. 

“You three know I am the king right?” He teases them. 

“Yeah, and we’re the princesses prince!” Nari sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Yeah you are.” Min smiles and hugs them tighter. 

“You three always manage to find Minnie even when you’re not looking.” Jisung’s voice makes his head snap up. 

“H-hi.” He whispers. The three kids get off him and make him stand, pushing him over to their father. They cross their arms over their chests and glare. 

“Oh we are in big trouble it seems.” The king murmurs. 

“Mm, mostly me.” Jisung says softly. 

“Why’s that?” Minho turns to him, the cut under his eye is stitched up and lightly bandaged. 

“Because I haven’t let them see their favorite person in days because I’m embarrassed.” Sungie whispers, his eyes casting downwards. 

“Why are you embarrassed?” 

“Because I, acted poorly. I was...mean to you for no reason. I’m sorry for saying the things I did. I know I’m not your charity case or damsel in distress. I just, I didn’t want you to see me weak at the one thing I’m supposed to be good at.” 

“Sungie, I’ve never seen you as weak, I’ve never seen you as a victim either. You’re just you.” 

“I’m sorry, I need to learn how to, manage my emotions better.” Jisung kicks at the snow, “I know what I said probably affected you more than I meant for it to.” 

Min hums softly, “I didn’t think you’d want me around you. I thought I overstepped our boundaries. I’m sorry if I have.” 

“No you haven’t, not at all. I just overreacted. Joonwoo, said some things to me prior to that that had already set me off and then him catching me with his sword just sent me spiraling.” Jisung explains softly. 

Minho reaches for him, Sungie takes his arm and they move to the bench he’d been sitting on before. The kids have run away most likely hiding behind a snowbank somewhere listening to them. 

“What did he say to you?” 

“It doesn’t matter now, he just wanted a reaction out of me and he got it.” Jisung looks down. 

Min shifts to face him more, “I have to continue to see all of them for the next week since I was sick last week. If one of them has said something to you I’d like to know about it.” He says softly. 

The younger laughs, shaking his head, “I hope the kids aren’t listening.” He whispers. Minho looks around and locates Nari’s purple snow hat. He bunches up some snow and throws it at them, knowing the three of them are over there. 

“Hey!” Nari jumps up. 

“Nari!” Hye whines. 

“Go play while your daddy and I talk.” Minho throws another, making them shriek. “Seungmin can you entertain them please?” 

His advisor sighs heavily and steps out of his spot not far from them. “Jisung you’re in charge of him.” 

“I’m not a child,” 

“I think I can manage.” Sungie laughs. 

Seungmin runs after the children, successfully getting the two of them alone for now. 

“What has he said?” Min lifts Jisung’s chin and the younger pouts his lips out of habit. Looking for a kiss. The king smiles at the small action, most wouldn’t notice. 

Sungie’s eyes flutter back open, his lower lip between his teeth. “The staff talk, Samuel’s words have already spread like wildfire. All of your suitors think I’m your whore.” He whispers cheeks red. “Joonwoo said something about how he can’t wait to see if I’ll let a man beat me up for attention as well.” 

Minho sees red, his jaw clenching up, “I truly hate that man.” He murmurs. 

“Which one?” 

“All of the above.” 

“I don’t care about the rumors, we knew those would happen. But Samuel has been spreading what I said about Eui as well, that’s not what I expected.” 

Jisung swallows and sets his forehead to his shoulder, straddling the bench now. Min sighs, “I don’t want these things to get back to the kids.” 

“If anyone ever said I word to my children I think I might murder.” 

Minho presses a kiss to his forehead, locking their fingers between them. “Do you think it would be better if we were open about us?” 

“What happened to reputation?” 

“Samuel has already made sure the castle knows.” 

Jisung hums, “no one has ever caught us though, his word is just rumor technically.” 

Min traces his knuckles, “I suppose you’re right, I’m just thinking irrationally and selfishly.”

“What are you thinking?” Sungie moves even closer, Minho’s hand falling to his hip. The two of them lean into each other closely. 

“We admit it, we stop caring what others think. You and the kids move into the family wing. People would know you’re my lover but I’d treat you as my husband…” he whispers the last part face getting red. 

“That’s not selfish, you of all people deserve to have happiness Min. Whether I bring it to you or someone else, you’re allowed to be selfish sometimes.” Jisung hugs his arm. 

“I would love to do those things, but I know it would negatively impact us both in the long run. Not our relationship but if we ever were to actually get married in the future.” 

“Do you, actually want to marry me?” Sungie whispers his eyes shining. 

Min touches his face, “if you’d want to.” 

Jisung blinks and a tear falls, Minho wipes it away before it can freeze to his skin. “I would. I want to, but, it also scares me a bit.” 

“It wouldn’t be any time soon love. We’re still so new in a lot of ways. I wouldn’t want you to jump from one marriage to the next either.” 

Sungie smiles, “I’d want to court you properly.” 

“Oh you’re doing the courting? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“No, I want to. I might be marrying into way more but I already know everything there is to know about the castle, and your  _ family business.”  _

“I’m not a princess you know.” Min teases. 

“Yes you are, you’re my pr-“ Jisung cuts himself off face red. Minho grabs his face and kisses him right then and there in the garden for everyone to see. 

Sungie squeaks, “say it.” Minho whispers against his mouth. 

“No, I, that was embarrassing.” Jisung squirms. 

“Say it, say I’m yours.” Min bites his lower lip and Sungie falls forward into him more, his mouth chasing after his. 

“Y-you’re my princess.” Sungie locks eyes with him and the king nearly loses it. 

Their mouths crash together intensely, tongues licking at each other. Minho grabs him around the waist and nearly pulls him into his lap. Only he quickly breaks their kisses. 

“We have council.” 

“Fuck council.” Jisung giggles, “you’re bad.” Min smiles and holds his face. 

“We can not walk in there looking like we just sucked each other off.” He tells him sternly. Sungie pouts and Minho shakes his head, eyes flickering to his lips. 

“I’m supposed to be your whore though, mm just playing the part.” 

The king groans loud, “shush. Don’t forget the kids are lurking around somewhere.” 

At that Jisung pulls back his face red, Min steals another kiss from him and then stands offering his arm. They walk through the garden and find Seungmin trapped into making a snowman with the children. 

Nari runs over and hugs his legs, “did you kiss again?” 

Jisung picks her up and tosses her in the snow making her giggle loudly. 

Min looks down to find Nabi standing to the side, her hands bunched in her dress. “You okay princess?” He asks softly. 

She stares at him for a few seconds and then hugs him tightly, he bends down to pick her up. “You’re freezing little one, let’s get inside.” 

“Minnie can we come to a meeting again like when daddy went home?” Hye asks while taking his hand. 

“You brought them to a council meeting when I was gone?” Jisung narrows his eyes. 

“I said I’d watch them, I still had to do king stuff too.” Min laughs, he sets Nabi back down and lets her take his other hand. 

“Can we come daddy?” Nari whines. 

“Why do you want to come to boring adult things?” Sungie asks while swinging her arms. 

“Cause wanna spend time with you and Minnie.” Nabi chimes in. 

Minho hums, “how about after council we all go out?” 

“To where?” Jisung raises his brows. 

“It’s a surprise.” The kids all cheer happily, “can I do that Seungmin?” 

“Yeah all you had after council today was an outing with Joonwoo again.” 

“Ah so that means I’m free for the rest of the day.” The king smiles. Jisung shakes his head and reaches for Nabi, the five of them and Seungmin head back inside. The kids stamping out their boots once on stone again. 

They walk further in and almost instantly the twins rush forward to start causing trouble. Hye stays at Minho’s side holding his hand still, Jisung holding his other. They end up swinging him between them, his giggles bouncing off the walls. 

“My turn, my turn!” Nari shrieks trying to take her brother’s spot. 

They swing Hye again and he jumps, letting go of their hands. Nari takes them now and laughs even louder as she moves through the air. 

“What is all that noise?” Samuel comes stomping out a room nearby. 

Instantly Nabi hides behind the king, tangling herself in his cape. He holds her close, “is there a problem?” Min raises his brows at the older man. 

Hye and Nari stay by Jisung’s legs, their hands curled into his pants. 

“Of course not your highness, but some are trying to get work done in this hall.” Samuel states, his eyes locked on the five of them. 

Min glances at Sungie and sees that challenging look on his face that he had before. The same face he had when he snapped at Samuel. 

“I didn’t think people worked in the entrance hall of the castle.” He smiles sweetly. Minho glances down to hide his smirk. 

“You wouldn’t know now would you?” 

“I probably know more than you do.” Jisung nearly winks. 

“Yeah daddy knows more!” Nari sticks her tongue out at him, her nose scrunched up. 

“Nari.” Min gives her a look, “what? He’s mean.” She cocks her head to the side looking at him like she’s stated the obvious. 

Which she has but her little four year old self doesn’t need to be involved with Samuel’s wickedness. 

“Do you not teach your children to respect those around them?” Samuel clicks his tongue. 

“They know who they need to respect and who they don’t need to.” Jisung rolls his eyes and starts to walk by him. 

Down the hall Lucia walks out with Anne and Lilly and the kids take off in the direction of them. Minho walks by Samuel too, ignoring his entire being. 

“He’s not going to last a second here.” He whispers. 

Min turns around, “pardon?” 

“When the people find out you’ve taken children from their mother and are sleeping with a married man, they will lose all respect for you your highness.” 

The king smirks, “are we handing out threats today?” 

“It wasn’t a threat, just the truth.” 

“I’m impressed that you think your word can carry so much weight.” He laughs. 

“The entire castle already knows what the two of you are up to. Your suitors included.” 

“So do you intend to sabotage my entire rule now because I don’t accept backwards way of thinking? If only my mother could see you now, a shame.” 

Samuel laughs, “I don’t have to sabotage anything your highness. You’ll do that all on your own with the path you’re headed down.” 

Min quirks a brow up, “you’ll just be there to assist the nails in my coffin then?” 

“If that’s how you see it. If you keep up your current behavior it won’t be long until you find yourself putting your own nails in your coffin.” 

“What behavior is that?” 

“This pretending like you’re doing something for your people when your only interest is that man. The whole castle will know and then the kingdom.” 

“And what makes you think people will believe the words of a washed up nobleman?” Minho reaches for Jisung. 

“They’ll believe me.” Samuel sticks his nose up high. 

The king hums softly, “what exactly are you telling people? Because I’ve heard quite a few different things, all are rather amusing.” 

“You're sleeping with a married man, you’ve brought him into your personal council and given him a job. Spun this ridiculous story about abuse, stolen children from their mother.” 

“And what’s your proof? Have snuck up into my chambers and watched me at night?” He laughs. “You can run your mouth all you like, you could have all the proof that I’m sleeping with someone. But at the end of the day your word holds no weight. Perhaps when my mother ruled but times have changed. Let me remind you you’re only here because my father won’t alone me to kick you out.” 

Samuel looks as if he’s going to blow smoke from his ears. Jisung turns back around to face Min, the kids far ahead with Lucia now. 

“I’ll catch you, you think you’re so smart with the way you sneak around-“ 

Minho takes Jisung’s face in his hands and presses their lips together. Sungie touches his waist gasping softly. 

The king breaks away from him with a smirk, “there’s your proof, no one will believe you still.”

With that and takes Jisung’s hand and leads him away from the older man. 

Sungie giggles once they’re a good distance away, “I can’t believe you did that.” He whispers cheeks red. 

“I was just proving a point.” Minho squeezes his hand and then places it on his arm. The two of them turn the corner to where the children are. 

*

The council meeting is tense unsurprisingly. 

Although Mae acts blissfully unaware, gushing about how fond the suitors are of the king. 

“Your highness, I think you should have them all up in the family wing for dinner this evening.” She suggests. 

“No.” He says without hesitation. 

“Why not? I’m sure one of them has piqued your interest.” 

“Joonwoo and Seoyun are not coming anywhere near my quarters.” 

“I think it would be good for them to see a more, intimate portion of your life.” She smiles tightly at him. 

“That may be true Mae but it’s not just the king’s space in the family wing.” Milana adds quietly. 

She knows, she absolutely knows about him and Jisung. She has never said it but given she is who he’s working so closely with on the law she has learned a lot about them. 

“There are often children up there as well.” His father speaks up. 

“Children?” Mae raises his brows, “mine.” Jisung says calmly. 

“Your highness I'm not suggesting you invite them over for anything lewd. I’m merely saying a dinner in a more intimate area would be beneficial. I can set it all up, none of them would know which rooms are yours.” 

“It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out which quarters are the king’s lady Mae.” Sungie chimes in, “it’s rather obvious.” 

“Why aren’t you comfortable with them coming to the family wing?” 

“Because that’s mine and my  _ family's  _ personal space.” 

“You allow Jisung and his children up there.” 

Seungmin clears his throat, “Jisung is friends with his highness as well as everyone else that lives in the family wing. Not to mention Chan’s fiancé often takes care of his children.” 

“It would only be an hour your highness, and this would be the only time it would have to happen.” Mae continues to push. 

Minho grumbles in his seat, incredibly annoyed. 

“Fine, one hour. I want extra guards in my chambers and I want all of them escorted back to their rooms afterwards. Brought down to their rooms completely not halfway or other.” He tells her sternly. 

“Oh you won’t be taking one of them to bed with you?” Samuel laughs. 

“Samuel.” Hayoon growls. 

“I’m only teasing.” 

Min catches Jisung roll his eyes next to him, his annoyance obvious. 

“Jisung I’m sure you can be on the protection detail along with Changbin correct?” 

“Well considering Changbin lives up there with me he’s a given.” Seungmin nearly snarls. He too is annoyed by this. 

“Yes I can be, but my children will be up there as well so I don’t know what sort of romantic evening you plan on.” Sungie says sweetly.

“Why can your nannies not watch them?” 

“Because they’re already with nannies all day and those men and women need rest just like anyone else. Not to mention night time is the only time I get to spend with my kids unless it’s a free day.” 

“Fine. Your highness do not be late to dinner.” 

Minho doesn’t even try to hide his eye roll, “of course.” 

*

“A dinner? She’s ridiculous, you obviously don’t want them in your personal space.” Jisung complains as they walk out to the carriages, the kids running ahead. 

“I’m impressed with how much she wants me to like them.” Minho holds Chunja’s cradle, looking down at the tiny girl. Four months old, she’s wiggling so much now. 

She’s grown out of her other cradle and into a bigger one. Sungie says she’ll use this one until she’s about one and when she starts to walk. 

“It’s annoying how she’s forcing them upon you.” 

“I understand why she’s so adamant. This is the first time ever after eight years of her trying to get me to let suitors in. In her mind and others, they probably think I’ll jump at the first man that takes interest in me. Especially since they were under the impression I was still a virgin.” 

Jisung laughs softly, “well sex before marriage is frowned upon your highness.” 

Min glares at him and he giggles and rushes ahead to join the kids by the carriage. “Yeah you better run.” He smiles watching him. He looks down at Chunja who’s staring back at him with a cute little smile. 

“Your daddy wants me to beat him little one.” 

“Hey don’t tell her that.” Jisung opens the door and jumps inside, helping the twins in and then Hye. 

“Min!” 

“Yeah?” He turns to find Seungmin and Bin coming down the path too, “we’ll follow behind in a separate carriage. Don’t forget don’t go to the sweets shop.” 

“Okay, keep your hands to yourselves.” He smirks and hands Chunja to Jisung and then climbs up after her. 

“Why can’t we get chocolates Minnie?” Nari whines. 

“Because I’m taking you somewhere different princess.” 

Nabi climbs into his lap and makes herself comfortable. Hye looks out the window, nearly bouncing in his seat, Nari sat with Sungie and Chunja right next to him. 

“No running off, all three of you stay with us the whole time.” Jisung tells them sternly. 

“We know daddy, Minnie told us before.” Nari hugs her father tightly, her little arms around his neck. 

“Yeah well I’m telling you now.” He pokes her chubby cheek and squeezes her. She laughs and nuzzles into him more. 

Minho can't help the smile that comes across his face, his heart swelling with happiness. 

“Oh my gosh!” Hye suddenly shrieks, jumping into the king’s lap nearly. 

“What?” 

“We’re going on a family time!” The small boy smiles wide, “daddy has taken us, and you have and now you and daddy taking us! We’re a family now!” 

Minho nearly cries, he loves these little kids so much. 

“We’ve been a family silly.” Jisung smiles. 

At this all three of them perk up, turning their eyes towards their father. 

Oh no, now he’s done it. 

“Does that mean we get two daddies now?” Nari whispers in his ear, but the whisper is quite loud. Jisung blushes deeply, “you’re red daddy.” Nabi giggles and pokes his cheek now. 

“Minnie are you our daddy too?” Hye asks with big eyes. 

“No not yet! Daddy has to give Minnie ring and then married! And then we get princess crowns!” Nari throws her hands up happily. 

“Oh so that’s why you want us to get married so you can be a princess?” Jisung teases her, he tickles her tummy and she shrieks. 

“I already a princess.” Nabi says proudly, she points to the necklace Minho gave her when they first met. 

“That’s not a crown.” Hye giggles, “will daddy get a fancy one too?” He points to Min’s. Jisung covers his face laughing quietly. 

“No one is getting married you silly gooses.” 

“Why not? You kissed Minnie now you gotta.” Hye cocks his head to the side. 

“Who said I kissed him?” 

“Nari!” 

“No, daddy didn't kiss Minnie. If he did Minnie would have a baby.” Nabi states. The two adults burst into a fit of giggles unable to keep it in any longer. 

“Why laughing?” She pouts. 

“You’re a funny lady.” Minho pulls her back into his chest and she smiles, tucking herself back into him happily. They calm down for the rest of the ride for the most part. 

When they get to the small town it’s extremely crowded. Jisung sends Min a weary look. 

“We’ll keep them close, Seungmin and Bin are with us too.” He reassures him. 

Sungie nods and opens the carriage door. Outside people crane their necks to see inside, when Jisung hops out there’s curious glances thrown their way. 

“Stay right at my side, don't move.” Jisung tells Nari sternly. 

Minho gets out next and then the crowd pushes in more, almost instantly Changbin and Seungmin are next to them. 

“Nabi come here.” Min helps her down and keeps her at his side. She clings to his leg looking around with wide eyes, Hye gives Chunja to his father and then jumps down too. 

“Where going?” He asks, grabbing onto Min’s hand. 

“You okay to go Sungie?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung holds Chunja and grips Nari’s hand. Minho nods and Bin and Seungmin start to force the crowd apart so they can walk through. 

“Woah! Daddy look!” Nari jumps up and down excited, pointing at a shop window filled with sweets. 

“We’ll go after sweetheart.” 

They walk through the streets and people occasionally shout at them. Nabi clings to Min. He ends up picking her up to be eye level. 

“Better?” He asks, feeling her shaking slightly. 

“Hmhm.” She curls closer to him, holding onto the collar of his jacket. 

“Hye don’t let go.” Minho looks down at the small boy, “I not gonna.” 

They walk a little further and Nabi of course is the first to see their destination, “Minnie we go.” She whispers pointing to the shop in front of them. 

“Hmhm.” 

“Min,” Jisung looks equally stunned. 

Changbin opens the doors and they step inside, he blocks anyone else from coming inside. 

“Your highness! It’s been so long!” The shop keep rushes around, his magnifying diamond glasses on his nose still. Nabi hides in his neck, “scary.” She whispers. 

“He’s not scary, those glasses are to look at pretty gems really close.” Minho explains, slowly She peeks out of his neck and looks over. 

“Good evening.” Min smiles to the man. 

“I didn’t know you had children your highness. Are they coming to pick out their crowns like you did as a little one?” 

“Crowns!? Minnie please please!” Nari shrieks, grabbing his hand, she breaks away from her father and nearly climbs him. 

“Nothing official, just for the first flower festival.” The king explains. 

“Of course, come with me sweetheart.” The old man holds his hand out for Nari. She looks to his father who nods an okay. She takes his hand and Hye follows after them. 

“I wanna go!” Nabi suddenly perks up seeing her sister go too. 

Min sets her down and she runs off to find them. 

“Lee Minho.” Jisung says sternly, the king turns to face him with red cheeks. 

“Don’t use my full name, it sounds like I’m in trouble.” He whines. 

Sungie sets Chunja’s cradle down and then scoops her up, “you’re buying my children crowns as if they’re royals.” Jisung steps closer to him. 

“They’ll need them eventually.” He murmurs, not looking him in the eyes. 

“Oh will they? This is too much, Nari is going to attempt to rule the castle now.” He laughs softly. 

Minho hums, “I’m just getting them gifts for the first flower festival, now actual royal crowns. They’d pick those gems out at the castle.” 

“People are really going to assume they’re yours now.” Sungie smiles softly. Min wants to wrap him in his arms and kiss all over his face, “I tell people they're not.” 

“Not just now.” 

Minho turns red, “what?” 

“He said he didn’t know you had children. You usually say you don’t. But you didn’t this time.” 

“Oh, well…” he trails off, he didn’t even notice he didn’t say they weren’t his. 

Jisung comes closer to him and kisses his cheek, “they’re more yours than they’ve ever been their mother’s.” He murmurs. 

Minho looks down at the younger man and sees his eyes shining a bit. He takes his hand that's not supporting his small daughter and they walk further into the shop. 

The children are towards the back ooing and ahing at the small crowns and tiaras. Jisung leans against his shoulder clearly still in shock by it all. 

By the end the three little ones are beaming, Nari strutting around the shop in her little tiara. Her and Nabi dancing around speaking in their own little language. 

Hye spins around in his cape and pulls out his little wooden sword. 

Minho and Jisung can’t help but laugh at the three of them, big smiles on both their faces. 

The king pays for the jewels and forces them to put their crowns in the small cases. Not trusting the children not to whip one off accidentally. 

After they head to a bakery, Jisung nearly buys out the entire shop. The kids all stare with wide eyes, even Minho nearly drooling at the sight of the different cakes. 

“You look like a kid in a candy store as well.” Sungie giggles while walking back to the carriage. 

Min laughs, “sweets are the quickest way to my heart.” 

Changbin opens the carriage doors for the kids, helping each one inside. Jisung goes in next and finally the king. 

On the way back Nabi falls asleep in Min’s lap, her arms wrapped around his. Jisung holds both Hye and Nari, both of them snoring on his chest. 

Back at the castle Minho picks up Chunja and Nabi, carrying them inside, Sungie just behind him. Seungmin brings their bags inside. 

“Just have them sleep upstairs tonight.” Min murmurs as they walk up the stairs. 

“Am I invited to that?” Jisung teases softly. 

“If you’d like to be.” The king smiles, Bin pushes open the family wing and almost instantly stops. 

“Fuck, Min the dinner.” He whispers. 

“Oh shit, I completely forgot.” Minho groans softly. 

“Are they in there already?” 

“No but the guards are here.” 

The king sighs, they walk inside to Sungie’s second chambers. The two of them put the children to bed. 

Minho leans against the wall after tucking Nabi in dreading the oncoming hours. The rest of this evening is going to be awful. 

He moves out of the room to find Jisung standing in the center stretching to the ceiling. Min comes up behind him and kisses his cheek, “I think you should stay in here with the kids.” He murmurs. 

“No, why?” Jisung turns in his arms. 

“Because I don’t want you to see them trying to flirt with me and shit. It’s going to make me gag. You don’t need to see it too.” 

Jisung scrunches his nose up, giving him the same face Nari often makes. 

“Yeah that’s exactly why I am being there. Besides Joonwoo is not getting even steps near you.” He tells him sternly. 

Min rolls his eyes, “I’ll be fine as long as he keeps away from my room.” He kisses his nose and pets his hair. 

“He shouldn’t be up here at all.” Sungie slips his fingers into his belt loops. Minho hums softly and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“It’ll only be for a little bit and then they’re gone and you get me all night.” He whispers, their lips ghosting over one another’s still. 

Jisung looks up, his cheeks turning red, “you should be mine every night.” 

Min groans and locks their lips again, a hand going into his hair the other grabbing his ass firmly. Sungie whines softly, hands scraping against his hips, pushing his jacket up a bit. 

Minho picks him up, backing him up into the couch. He presses between his thighs and licks into his mouth, pulling softly at his hair. Jisung lets out a little whimper, hands struggling to get under the king’s clothes to touch his skin. 

“You’re mine.” Min whispers, god he means it, he means it more than anything else in the world. He wants Jisung more than anything else. Sure their sex is great but nothing is better than them personally. 

Sungie tips his head back and rolls his hips forward, Minho holds him steady grinding on him in a slow motion. Their lips eagerly meeting over and over, their tongues causing drool to drip down their chins. 

“I love you.” Jisung says softly. 

Minho pulls back, hands going back to his face, Sungie’s cheeks are flushed red, lower lip between his teeth. 

“I love you.” He smiles back. 

In seconds their lips meet again, Jisung eagerly fisting at his jacket untucking his layer. 

Min picks him up and carries him into Sungie’s room, his back hits the bed and instantly he crawls on top of him. 

His crown gets tossed to the side and their capes are thrown off. 

Minho stares down at Jisung while stripping out of his jacket. He loves him, he loves him more than anything. Hearing Sungie say it back makes his head spin and his heart speed up like nothing else. 

He slips a thigh between his and rocks him down on it. Jisung covers his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he grinds his hips easily. 

“You're so pretty.” Min whispers whine kissing slowly along his neck, fingers undoing the buttons on his jacket. 

He gets tugged down by the younger’s eager fingers, their tongues meeting again. “Make me yours tonight.” 

The king moans into his mouth, “I love you so much.” He spreads his thighs more and rocks into him. Setting his calves on his shoulders to press into him even deeper. 

“I love you.” Jisung pushes his jacket off his shoulders finally and starts sliding his tunic off too. 

Min giggles against his mouth and unties the younger’s pants. His fingers slip under the leather to grab his ass, palm moving to the front of him too. Palming his crotch slowly. 

He watches slowly get worked up, his head turned to the side in bliss. 

“Jisung?” Changbin’s voice makes them freeze. 

“Shit.” They pull apart, Min grabs his clothes, Sungie giggling quietly. He fixes his pants and starts to rebutton his jacket. 

“Go in your room.” Sungie pushes his crown into his arms. Minho giggles and finds his cape on the floor too, before Bin can come into Jisung’s room he pushes into his own. 

Quickly he redresses himself and attempts to put his crown back on properly. He glances in the mirror and looks absolutely wrecked. His pants a little too tight from his semi, hair messy and obviously tugged at. 

How is he supposed to go out and have a dinner with four suitors? Joonwoo is absolutely going to know what the current look on features is. Seoyun will too, they’ll be all too eager to see him in this aroused state. 

He tries to think about every turn off ever. But he can’t get Sungie’s whiny voice from his head, his begging to become his. 

Fuck even just thinking about it now is making his dick grow harder. 

The king goes into his washroom to try and settle himself down. Once he’s calmed down enough he gets himself as presentable as possible. 

He takes in a deep breath and walks out of his room, instantly his eyes fall to Jisung. The younger man standing to the side, his sword on his hip again, cape covering most of his body. 

“Your highness!” Joonwoo fills his vision in seconds. Minho sighs heavily, of course this fucker is here already to find out which room is his. 

“Hello.” He says evenly. 

“Thank you for inviting me for dinner.” He takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

The king chuckles, “it’s not just you, but you’re welcome.” He steps further into the room, Seoyun is already there as well as Youngsoo. 

Kangdae is nowhere to be seen, not that he’s surprised by that. 

The dinner begins and Min can’t keep his eyes off of Ji. He stays quiet for most of it, thankful for Felix and Innie who keep the conversations going. 

Kangdae shows up in the middle of it, clearly a bit intoxicated and looking for someone. 

“Where’s that silver haired girl?” He asks, words slurring. Minho chokes on his soup, “pardon?” 

“That one that nearly slit Joonwoo’s throat. Where is she?” 

“She didn’t nearly slit my throat!” Joonwoo snaps. Min catches Jisung smirking to the side of them. 

“Wait, silver hair? You mean Jinnie?” Felix snorts, drinking his own wine. “Oh you boys are in for it.” Jeongin smirks his arm loosely around Lix’ shoulders. 

“Is that her name?” Kangdae bites at his finger. Minho shakes his head laughing softly, his eyes find Sungie again. The younger man is listening to their conversations, keeping his mouth shut for now. 

Min can’t keep his eyes off him. All he can think about is having him under him, his hair splayed out, drool dripping down his chin. 

“I walked away with less of a scar at least.” Joonwoo smirks. 

“Hyunjin should have done worse to you.” Seungmin smiles sweetly. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You got a cheap shot, there’s nothing to be proud of.” He continues. 

“What would you know about fighting?” 

Changbin chuckles and leans over the man’s shoulder, “easy there, he could slit your throat just as easily as I could.” 

Minho takes a drink, not the slightest bit surprised that Bin is being so threatening. Especially when it comes to Seungmin. 

“No one answered me! Where is she?!” Kangdae yells. 

“She is a he, and he is engaged.” Minho states. 

“No way.” 

“You do know you’re free to leave at any time.” The king smiles. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you’ve nearly slept through my entire staff and you’ve only been here a week or so.” 

“And you haven’t your highness?” 

Min laughs, “how drunk are you? This is the most you’ve spoken to me since you’ve been here.” 

“Aw has that saddened you?” 

“Not in the slightest.” The king says in a sweet tone, his chin in his hand. 

“Oh, are we meeting the real you tonight your highness? I’ve been waiting for the bratty prince to appear.” 

“If I’m the bratty prince what does that make you?” 

Minho catches Jisung’s eye, a small smile on his face. “The one sleeping with a married man.” Kangdae smirks. 

The king laughs, a genuine laugh, it goes high pitched ever, “says the prince with three children to three different women. If you’re going to air dirty laundry make sure you don’t have any as well.” 

The prince stares shocked, “your highness, remind me not to get on your bad side.” Seoyun laughs while drinking from his wine. 

“Oh it’s not hard to remember.” He sits back in his chair, crossing his legs. He feels Joonwoo’s looking him up and down, and he shifts in his chair. 

Jisung walks around him moving towards his chambers. Min watches him, one of the kids must be making noise. 

After only a few moments he walks away back to the table. Minho takes in a breath looking him up and down, he can’t keep his eyes off him. 

“Your highness, do you deny sleeping with someone who’s married?” Joonwoo asks. 

“Of course, do you know how many rumors float around this castle a week?” Min raises his brows. 

“That’s true.” 

The doors to Sungie’s chambers open and Nabi stumbles out. 

“Where go?” She whines her hair tangled and messy, her little stuffed rabbit in her hand. Jisung goes to her instantly but she pushes him away, “no daddy.” 

Minho meets her eyes and she runs over to him. Instantly he pushes back from the table and lets her climb into his lap. “What’re you doing up princess?” He asks, arms wrapping around her. 

“Ears hurt.” She presses to her ear trying to hide in his chest. 

He hums, “I’m sorry but this dinner is going to have to end here.” He announces. 

“Han just take your ki-“ Minho glares at Joonwoo, “the dinner is over. Thank you all for coming, have a good evening.” He stands up with Nabi in his arms. “Changbin, Innie please show the guests out.” 

Without a second look he moves by them, Jisung makes sure they leave too. 

“What can I do to help you sleep, little one?” 

“Too much.” She mumbles. Minho hums and sets her on his hip, he moves to her bed and strips the fuzzy blanket off. He then flips the pillow cases inside out so there’s not a texture to them. 

He keeps the silk sheets and the knitted blanket, “is that better princess?” He asks while setting her down again. 

Nabi runs her fingers along the sheets and the knitted blanket. “Hmhm!” She smiles big and lays back down. 

Minho pets her head, moving her hair off her face, she pushes it away more. “Minnie?” 

“Mm?”

“Can cut it?” 

“Your hair?” 

“Yeah, too long. Want it short like daddy.” 

The king hums softly, “you’ll have to ask daddy, but I’m sure he’ll say yes. Want me to tuck you in?” 

She nods and curls up with her rabbit, he pulls the blankets up to her chin and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“Good night princess.” 

“Night night. Love you Minnie.” 

Minho pauses, looking back at the small girl, “I love you too sweetheart. Get some sleep.” 

He slowly gets up from the girl’s room to find Jisung in the parlor that connects to his room. “Hi.” He smiles softly, “did they leave alright?”

“Yeah, Joonwoo was being an ass but I expected that. Is Nabi alright?”

“Hmhm, there was just too much going on in her bed.” 

Min comes up to him and takes his face in his hands, “let’s go to bed love.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was so SOFT I'm cry. 
> 
> What did y'all think? I know there were some sad parts in there...but they finally said their ILYs!!!
> 
> Okay I gotta go take a nap before work so I'll make this brief.
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
